Inhaling devices such as vaporizers, vaporizing pens, and vaporizing machines are used to vaporize substances such as tobaccos, oils, liquids, medical drugs, and plant herbs. Once vaporized, these substances are then inhaled by consumers. Such inhaling devices have health benefits over traditional smoking methods. But inhaling the vapor can have negative effects on the body depending on the substance, such as nicotine. Inhaling devices have become more popular with consumers, but pose problems.
For example, while vaporizers can be safer than traditional smoking methods, it is difficult to meter the amount of vaporized substance that is being inhaled. These devices, however, can present issues. For example, they pose a risk to children. Vaporizers can be portable and battery operated and many of them can be easily turned on and used. In fact, some do not have any on/off button and are instantly turned on by inhaling from them. Unintended users may inhale the vapor without intending or knowing. Inhaling from a vaporizer can be extremely dangerous for a child if the vapor contains harmful substances. Moreover, ingesting such a vapor can go undetected by the child since some vaporizers do not have the harsh taste and coughing effect of a cigarette.
Another issue is that vaporizes are typically meant for personal use. Many times vaporizers contain product that is meant to be used by a specific person and not to be shared or used by others. Vaporizers do not include mechanisms to ensure that they are used by authorized persons.
Another issue is that vaporizers can be accidentally turned on, given the ease with which they can be used. And because parts within a vaporizer can get extremely hot (approximately 400 degrees), accidentally turning on a vaporizer can have dangerous consequences.